Your Blood on my Hands
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: Bilbo takes an arrow for Thorin. This is a short little ficclet I wrote inspired by a piece of fanart on Tumblr. The art is a piece by Kaciart and it can be found here: kaciart. tumblr. com /post /40494581818 Surprise! I added a Part 2! It may not be quite the continuation you want but I think it's pretty great. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Your Blood On My Hands**

"Oh god's that hurts…" gasped Bilbo, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist in an effort to dull the pain.

He could feel the warm expanse of Thorin behind him as well as an arm holding him steady as he hurriedly directed Fili and Kili. "Go. Get water and some bandages and I'll need a knife. Hurry!"

His voice was raised in what Bilbo would have guess was panic if Thorin had been a normal Dwarf but he knew Thorin was much too gruff and stoic for that to be true. Bilbo's side burned.

'_At least he is alive.' _Thought Bilbo as he felt the stickiness of the blood beneath his hands. He had acted without thought. The orcs had ambushed and the dwarves had been fighting for their lives. Even Bilbo was helping the best he could with his letter opener. It had finally began to look like they would win this battle and live to see another day when Bilbo had spotted an Orc atop one of the rocky outcroppings that dotted the land around them. The sun was glinting off something that the orc had raised and was pointing at Thorin who was busy cutting through another orc.

'_ARROW!' _Bilbo's mind had screamed his body already in motion. There had been no thought, no hesitation before he was throwing his entire weight against Thorin. Pushing the other to the ground as he felt the arrow pierce his side, separating layers of fat and flesh and lodging there. The momentum of his collision with Thorin landed him face down on top of the dwarf king.

"Foolish hobbit what are you doing!" Thorin roared as he none too gently flipped the hobbit onto his back to see his face. Bilbo could see the instant understanding in Thorin's gaze as he looked the Halfling over. Gently Thorin turned Bilbo so he was resting between his legs and against his chest before yelling for Fili and Kili. Bilbo could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness, the pain and exhaustion and fear too much for his small body to handle as it began shutting down, darkness curling around the edge of his vision. "Stay awake hobbit." Growled Thorin as he too wrapped his arms around Bilbo to put pressure on his wound. "You do not have my permission to sleep. You must stay awake."

Bilbo tried to chuckle at the sentiment, as if Thorin Oakenshield King under the Mountain could just order him to stay awake. Bilbo felt his arms begin to grow heavy and he lost the strength to press against his wounds. His eyes started to drift closed, oblivious to the noises around him as the other dwarves finished off the last few orcs. Bilbo could hear Kili and Fili's voices. _'They must be back with the bandages. Maybe I'll survive this yet.'_

The pain was becoming more bearable as his thoughts began to wander and his pain took on a fuzzy feeling, like his vision had. He was about to just let go and drift off but before he could something jerked in his wound and the arrow shaft was swiftly pulled from his side.

Bilbo's eyes flew open and he screamed with the pain of it. For a moment all he could see was red even though he knew his eyes were open. He also felt tears running down his face. _'I will never hear the end of this from Kili and Fili. Crying like a babe. How embarrassing.'_

Bilbo could feel a gentle hand brushing the hair from his eyes and combing it back from his face and he was reminded of simpler times sitting in the garden with his mother as she read to him about elves and adventures. _'Of course' thought Bilbo wryly 'Adventures aren't all they are cracked up to be.'_

His vision finally cleared but the raw fiery pain was still there and Bilbo tried to push on the wound as if to physically push the pain away but his hand were stopped by someone who held them gently but firmly away. He could not stop sobbing and he felt the soothing hand in his hair and he tried to focus on that rather than the pain. In the back recesses of his mind, in the only part of him that was still coherent enough to be thinking rationally, Bilbo knew that part of the pain he was feeling was because someone was stitching the wound. He squeezed the hand that was holding his and the hand squeezed back. Bilbo also became aware of a sound, soft whispers being spoken into his hair. Another part of his mind realized that it was Thorin who was stroking his hair and whispering. Thorin who was holding him. Bilbo tried to make out what he was saying. "Hush little one, you are safe. I know it hurts. I know. Shhh it's almost over. And then I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. I swear it."

Bilbo raised his head from where it was buried in the dwarf kings tunic and tried to focus on Thorin.

"This arrow-w" Bilbo slurred "would ha- killed you. I would - again in a heartbeat." Bilbo tried to focus on Thorin's eyes to make sure he understood, before the pain and exhaustion clouded his vision once more. The grip on his hand tightened and he barely made out what Thorin was saying in return. "I will never allow you to do something so foolish again, Halfling. I can't have you dying anytime soon."

Bilbo felt someone coaxing him to swallow and he did. It must have been a healing potion, as it tasted foul but almost instantly the pain began to fade and so did Bilbo's hold on consciousness.

"Can I sss-leep now" slurred the hobbit as the draught took its effect.

He could feel the dwarf's chest rumble beneath him with a relieved chuckle. "Yes little Halfling. You have my permission to sleep now. I will keep you safe." "Good" Bilbo mumbled into the dwarf king's tunic. He was just about asleep when he felt himself being gently picked up and moved somewhere only to be set down again and gathered close. "Sleep well, Bilbo Baggins."

And sleep he did.

**AN: **I wrote this based off of a work of fanart by Kaciart on tumblr. I love her art work and she has drawn some of my favorite Thilbo and Fili/Kili pieces! If you have a minute you should go and check out her art! =D

The picture this was inspired by- kaciart. tumblr post /40494581818 (remove the spaces)

Her tumblr- kaciart. tumblr. com

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Oh and feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors.


	2. Part 2

AN- Well I said the first part was the only part but apparently I lied… XD I actually received a challenge on AO3 and I'm not one to back down from a challenge so I wrote another part to the story. There is also a part 3 in the works! You're Welcome! =P

**Your Blood on my Hands Part 2**

'_Hobbits are not meant to climb mountains!' _Bilbo grumbled mentally to himself as he stumbled once more on a sharp rock. His back ached from the heaviness of his pack, his feet were not use to such rough and uneven terrain and he was colder than he could ever remember being in the shire. All in all he was not pleased by the current turn of events and he would much rather be wrapped in his bathrobe and huddled in his overstuffed armchair back at Bag-end. But instead he was here: on this god forsaken mountain, following a group of what he was now considering half-witted dwarfs, marching his way up a mountain in, what felt like, the middle of winter. This was not his favorite day of this adventure, to say the least.

Finally after another hour of hiking, Bilbo decided he had had enough. Using the fuel from his currently seething thoughts, Bilbo marched his way up the line to the front where Thorin- Bloody-Oakenshield was leading the company.

"Master Oakenshield! Might I have a word?"

Thorin paused and took one look at the silently fuming hobbit before nodding and leading Bilbo further along the path as the rest of the company sat down for a quick rest.

"Yes, Master Baggins? There is a problem I assume?"

"You're darn right there is a problem!" Exploded Bilbo "Never before have I seen such complete and utter idiocy as this quest! You presume to reclaim your mountain, but I don't see how that will happen if you don't take care of your company! I'm sure everyone would like to make it to your mountain still hale and whole rather than killed on _this_ blasted mountain! Now I've said my piece and I think we should find a place to stop for the night. Of course you are the leader of this group so it is yours to decide."

Thorin, who had been staring silently at the enraged hobbit as he fumed, chuckled once in his low voice before responding "Is that so Master Baggins?"

Bilbo was just about to give Thorin another piece of his mind but he was interupted before he had a chance to voice another word. There was a mighty shake of the Earth, as if the whole mountain gave a shudder, which was followed by an almighty _CRACK_ as the ledge below Bilbo and Thorin's feet suddenly gave way.

Not wasting a second in thought, Bilbo threw all of his weight against Thorin's side, sending the still stunned Dwarf King careening off of the quickly disappearing ledge and onto sturdier ground.

Thorin grunted at the sudden impact and he spun as he fell, just in time to watch Bilbo's fearful expression as he disappeared off of the cliff, along with a large chunk of the ledge which they had been standing on.

"BILBO!" Thorin cried as he scrambled to the edge of the cliff, searching frantically for golden curls amongst the rock slide that followed the sudden earthquake. All Thorin could see was a rocky river of stones, gravel, and dirt. "BILBO!" Thorin bellowed again.

The shaking of the mountain had startled the rest of the company into action and they raced around the cornered and were stunned by the sight in front of them.

The mountain side looked as if it had simply lost its shape and collapsed into a pile of rubble. Thorin was leaning over the newly formed rock river and crying out for their burglar. It didn't take a mastermind to put two and two together and even some of the slower dwarves instantly realized what had happened. Dwalin was the first who rushed into action, but the others were soon to follow.

"Thorin!" growled Dwalin pulling his friend to a stand and giving him a rough shake "We need to find him. There isn't much time if he is trapped beneath the rocks. Pull yourself together."

"He pushed me out of the way" said Thorin as his gaze hardened and the determination returned to his eyes. "We must find him. Dwarrows! Spread out and search the rubble. We must move quickly!"

The dwarves all respond in some way, with either a verbal "Aye!" like Gloin or a silent and deadly serious nod like Fili and Nori as they began their desperate search. An hour passed and hope for finding the hobbit began to fade as the Dwarves continue their search halfheartedly.

Finally there was a shout "Here!" Thorin was the first to respond and he rushed to where Dwalin was struggling to move a boulder. As he got closer Thorin recognized the unruly mop of golden curls, now highlighted with blood, which could only belong to one person. "Bilbo!"

He was half buried under the sea of gravel and rocks as well as the large boulder that Dwalin had given up on moving by himself. There was a small trickle of blood on the Halfling's mouth, the source of which was unclear to Thorin. Thorin was more focused on the fact that Bilbo was awake and staring up at him eyes half lidded with exhaustion and pain. But at least he was awake.

Thorin knelt down next to Bilbo's shoulder so that the hobbit could see him without too much trouble. Dwalin crouched down as well on the other side of their burglar.

"Keeping you alive is turning into a major battle, Burglar" said Dwalin, half joking, half serious trying to lighten the mood of the situation. Bilbo chuckled lightly, the sound quiet and breathy compared to his normal laugh, and another drop of blood trickled slowly down Bilbo's cheek before landing and soaking into the rock dust.

Thorin gently placed a hand on Bilbo's head both to comfort himself to the fact that his Halfling was still alive and to also check for any major bleeding or bumps. Oin would check him over more thoroughly, but the older dwarf was having a harder time descending the mountain then the others so he had elected to stay up on the path till needed.

"Bilbo, can you move?"

Bilbo shifted slightly, wincing as he moved. "I think that large boulder has my leg pinned."

Thorin nodded once in understanding. "We'll move it and I'll pull you free. Be still."

This time it was Bilbo's turn to nod in understanding. By this point Dwalin and Thorin had been joined by Fili, Kili, Gloin, and Dori, all of which banded together and with Dwalin's help were able to lift the stone enough that Thorin could swiftly pull the Hobbit free.

Thorin tried to keep Bilbo still and flat on his back to prevent anymore injury, but the hobbit would hear none of it. "I'm perfectly fine and I don't need any more dirty dwarf hands ruining what's left of my waistcoat, thank you very much!" He sat up and promptly started dusting himself off as if the very nerve of the mountain collapsing on his only waistcoat offended him.

Finally Oin arrived and ordered Bilbo to cease his movements so that he could check him over. Bilbo had a large scratch above his ear that was shallow but was bleeding quite a bit. His ankle was bruised and swollen but not twisted or broken. "You were lucky Master Baggins." Commented Oin "I've seen many dwarves after mine collapses and there are only a rare few who come out with as few injuries as you do, lad."

Oin's comment was the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were, and all the stress and fear of the situation finally caught up to Thorin and he snapped back "Luck! You could have been killed! What were you thinking? Why do you keep sacrificing yourself? Do you wish to die!?" Bilbo tried to voice his reasons but Thorin was not yet done. "Halfling! I have not asked for your protection! Why do you insist on doing yourself bodily harm in my stead?! First the arrow and now this. You were lucky the elves, foul tree shaggers that they are, were able to heal you quickly. What if you had broken a limb? What would we have had to do then burglar? Are we to carry you for the rest of the journey?!"

"Now see here Thorin Bloody Oakenshield! I have had it up to here with your attitude!" Interrupted Bilbo with a shout, surging to his full height to poking Thorin in the chest to emphasize each point. "You do not have to ask me to protect you! Mahal only knows why you confounded dwarves think you have to face everything alone. That arrow would have killed you! This rock slide would have _killed_ you! I am only trying to keep you alive long enough to get you to your bloody mountain and even then you are going to have to face a dragon and who knows how you are going to survive that! So yes I will keep pushing you out of harm's way so that you can make it to your home you stubborn dwarf!"

Thorin stared down at the small injured creature that was poking his chest menacingly with each word and for once the King Under the Mountain found himself speechless. Never before had there been someone to protect him. He had always been the protector, the Prince, The King. Shouldering the burdens and responsibilities of his people. To be completely honest he wasn't quite sure how to act about it.

"I promised I would try to get you to your home, and I plan to keep that promise." Bilbo finished softer, his words drifting off to float in the stunned silence that surrounded him. "And you'll just- have -to—"Bilbo swayed on his feet before abruptly collapsing. If Thorin had not been standing close enough to snatch his body out of the air, Bilbo might have woken with a severe concussion on top of all his other injuries.

As it were Thorin's reflexes were fast enough to snap out and catch the unconscious hobbit before any further harm could come to him. He laid the hobbit gently down on the ground before he was pushed out of the way by Oin, who had once again shoved his way to the forefront of the crowd of worried dwarves to see to his patient.

Bilbo's face was pale and his eyebrows were furrowed as if his expression was stuck in that of extreme worry or pain.

"Get me a knife!" bellowed Oin, loud enough to wake the dead, but the hobbit in front of him didn't so much as stir. As soon as the words left his lips, 10 different knives of varying lengths and sharpness were thrust into Oin's field of vision and he grabbed the nearest one and used it to cut through the buttons of Bilbo's ruined waistcoat. Without wasting any time he cut through Bilbo's undershirt as well and exposed the burglar's chest.

A shocked gasp arose from the surrounding dwarves as the mottled purple and blue bruises that covered the expanse of Bilbo's torso were revealed.

"I suspected as much. Lad's got a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Knew he couldn't be as fine as he insisted" Oin proceeded to press on certain areas on Bilbo's front. "Doesn't look like the bleeding is too severe. Should take care of itself. The ribs on the other hand will need some sort of binding to stabilize. Bofur, you still have a spare shirt in your pack?"

"Aye. Right here it is!"

"Good". Oin grabbed the shirt and began ripping it into long strips, which he then wound gently around the hobbits torso. For an older Dwarf Oin was surprisingly quick and efficient.

Once the bindings were snuggly in place Oin covered Bilbo up as best he could and turned toward the gathered dwarves. "I know we can't just camp here on the side of the mountain but we need to find a spot to sleep soon enough. And close too. I don't want our burglar jostled to and fro. The last thing the poor lad needs is a punctured lung."

That last thought was directed towards Thorin with a disapproving glare. The Dwarf king nodded once decisively before carefully gathering the once again injured hobbit into his arms. Thorin glanced down at the troubled expression on the hobbits face just as a shiver wracked his injured form. Shifting Bilbo gently in his arms Thorin was just able to reach his shoulder and pull his cloak off to wrap around his burglar. Bilbo unconsciously burrowed further into the warmth and the furrow of his brow softened in slumber.

"Let's move. We need to seek shelter and quickly, before more harm comes to our burglar."

The Dwarves jumped into a flurry of activity as they gathered supplies and packs and set off once again up the side of the mountain. Fili and Kili lead the pack and they were eagerly peering into every nook and cranny of the mountain face in search for a hidden cave. Thorin was near the back, moving slower so as not to jostle the Halfling. Finally after several hours of searching and climbing a suitable cave was found that fit all of the dwarves and camp was made, complete with a small cook fire to both ward off the chill of the mountain air and to cook a hearty stew for the tired adventurers.

Fili and Kili badgered everyone who would listen for their blankets to create a makeshift bed for Bilbo so as not to further aggravate his injures by lying on cold stone. It turns out that the badgering was not needed as each and every dwarf wordlessly produced their blankets and bedrolls from their packs and gave them to the two princes. A bed was soon created near the back of the cave, close enough for it to still be warm but also far enough away that it would be quieter for the hobbit.

Thorin laid the Hobbit down gently in the center of the nest made by the princes. He tucked the corners of his cloak in tighter around the small form before pulling back to join the others. He was brought to a pause by the bruised hand that grabbed hold of his shirt and held lightly. Thorin could have easily broken the grasp and went on his way but he didn't want to cause the hobbit any more harm than he felt he already had. Slowly, so as not to disturb the light grasp Thorin sank into a seated position next to his burglar.

Bilbo unconsciously burrowed closer to the warmth that the seated dwarf king provided and Thorin heaved a small sigh before once more gathering the exasperating hobbit into his arms and settling him snuggly against his chest. Thorin also grabbed a couple of the blankets and bedrolls from the nest and proceeded to wrap the still chilled hobbit in a few more layers.

Finally, the Dwarf King and his hobbit were settled, Thorin sitting comfortably with his back against the wall and a Hobbit burrito in his lap, and Bilbo snuggled close with his head pillowed on Thorin's shoulder, light puffs of breath ghosting across Thorin's neck with each exhale.

Thorin smiled down slightly at his burglar. "Why must you make it so difficult for me to keep you safe? Stubborn creature." He mumbled against Bilbo's curls.

"Not as stubborn as dwarves." Came the mumbled reply from somewhere in the blankets.

"You're awake" Thorin replied gruffly, quickly trying to gain his usual demeanor after showing some of his soft side that the hobbit wasn't meant to see. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been crushed by half a mountain." Stated Bilbo, his voice a bit stronger than it had been before. "In other words not so great."

Thorin had to chuckle at the sarcasm in his burglars voice. "You'll mend. Do you want some stew? I think Bomber's just dished it out."

"I'm fine. I'd rather stay here with you. At least for a little while." Replied Bilbo, his voice returning to a softer almost questioning tone. "If that's alright…." He trailed off.

"Sleep Halfling. I can watch over you while you heal."

"Alright then." Bilbo snuggled back down into the blanket nest he was in in Thorin's lap. Within minutes he was back asleep.

Thorin waited till he was sure the Hobbit was in deep slumber before responding. "You'll always have me here to protect you little one. I promise that."

Then Thorin settled in to keep vigil over the sleeping hobbit who had once again proven himself and saved Thorin's life.

AN- Hope you liked it! I especially hope you liked it enough to review! =D Those make my day! As always I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and you may feel free to PM me ones you notice so I can fix them. I read through it four or five time before posting but I always manage to miss something… You know how that goes!


	3. Part 3-1

My Blood on Your Hands Part 3.1

**AN- Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (belated) NEW YEAR! Sorry this took me so long to finish… But here is a new update. I ended up breaking Part 3 into 2 piece (possibly 3) since it was getting longer than I had anticipated. Plus I wanted to update so I decide to post in parts so you get more updates. Hope you enjoy it! =D**

It had taken quite an adventure to get here but finally the company found themselves in Laketown, the hopeful rise of the Lonely Mountain a comforting sight compared to the doom and gloom of Mirkwood.

A few days into their stay Thorin asked for Bilbo's help in retrieving some supplies for the last leg of the journey. They held an easy friendship about them since the rock slide which had only strengthened when Bilbo ran to Thorin's aid during the battle with Azog.

So when Thorin asked for his help, Bilbo easily agreed and they were immediately on their way through the streets and alleys of Laketown. The fishy smell of the lake cloying in the air around them.

It was a surprisingly warm day and the two walked in companionable silence as they stopped along the market stalls here and there to gather what they needed. Most of their supplies were given freely by the people of Laketown, who were energized and excited by the king and his company's quest.

Soon the sky was beginning to darken into nights and the two companions had everything they needed crammed into packs that had been given to them by one of the merchants. They were making their way back to the inn where the rest of the company was when they turned down a darker alley and were suddenly attacked.

One minute Bilbo was walking next to Thorin, chatting amiably about this and that and the next he was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the ground with a surprised cry.

"Bilbo!" Shouted Thorin as a black clad figure rushed him from a darkened corner of the alley, dagger raised to strike. Thorin drew his sword in a smooth stroke, blocking the dagger strike and stumbling back from the second dagger that was aimed for his stomach. He was put on the defensive as the figure hurled two daggers at his head and followed it up with another downward strike. Thorin ducked under the flying daggers and just barely brought his sword up in time to block the second attack.

While Thorin battled one attacker, Bilbo was struggling against the other smaller figure that had thrown him to the ground. He managed to roll out from under his attacker just as they pulled a knife and were stabbing downwards in what would have been a killing blow. The edge of the blade barely missing his neck. Bilbo stumbled to his feet and drew Sting, gripping the hilt with both hands to steady the blade.

Quick as lightning the smaller of the attackers raced towards Bilbo a knife in each hand. Bilbo reacted on pure adrenaline and drew Sting upwards to knock one often knives out of the attacker's hand, but the forward momentum from the attack threw both of them once again to the ground, knocking Sting out of Bilbo's reach. The attacker used the momentum of their fall to position the knife into a downward stab, placing all of their weight behind it.

Bilbo shifted suddenly just enough so that the knife missed his heart and instead sliced through his shirt sleeve, barely missed his skin. Bilbo, still reacting purely on instinct, brought his arm up and slammed his elbow into his attacker's temple hard enough to force his opponents head to side. His attacker lost their grip on the dagger and was knocked off balance from the hit. Without thought Bilbo grabbed the dagger and thrust it into his opponent's side as they fell to the side from the blow to the head.

Meanwhile Thorin deflected blow after blow from his opponent. Every pause in the battle was a chance for attack. Still on the defense Thorin stumbled as his opponent threw one knife and drew another quickly in a side swipe. Thorin fell backwards as the thrown dagger flew above him, a hairsbreadth away from his face. He hit the ground hard, gasping as the air was knocked from his lungs, and stunned as his head slammed against the ground, the grip on his sword releasing on impact.

Time slowed for Thorin as the world narrowed to the downward strike of his attacker's dagger. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity and Bilbo appeared in Thorin's line of vision, slamming into his attacker's side and effectively knocking his dagger off course. Bilbo and the black-clad man landed hard in a tangle of limbs and flashing steel. Thorin scrambled to his feet as Bilbo cried out and was thrown off of the attacker, landing with a heart-stopping thud on the ground.

Thorin was torn between running to check on Bilbo or attempting to finishing the fight. His decision was made for him as the attacker leap to his feet and ran to gather his injured companion onto his back before fleeing quickly back down the alley. Thorin spared only a moment to make sure they were in fact gone before racing to Bilbo's side, praying to all the Gods that his burglar still lived.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried as he threw himself down on his knees next to the hobbits prone form, reaching out a shaky hand to roughly pull the hobbit over. Bilbo lay on his back with his eyes clenched shut in what looked to Thorin to be a pained expression.

"Are you hurt, Halfling? Where is the wound? Tell me!" Thorin demanded frantically.

At the sound of Thorin's panicked speech, Bilbo managed to unclench his eyes from the throbbing pain that echoed around the inside of his skull.

"I'm fine, Thorin. Just a bump on the head and a headache. I promise. Now please stop shouting." Bilbo explained as the pain in his head forced his eyes to clench shut once more.

Thorin stared at the hobbit for a moment before nodding, an action that was lost to the closed eyes of the hobbit, before gently continuing to search his Hobbit for signs of injury. His eyes lock on a line of blood appearing from beneath Bilbo's tunic on his upper arm.

"You are injured, Halfling!" Thorin scolded as his examined the cut. It was about 3 inches in length and only deep enough that it was still sluggishly bleeding but not enough to be considered a serious injury. Without pause Thorin grabbed the bottom of his overly large tunic, a garment that had been provided by the men of Laketown until their own clothes were finished being cleaned, and ripped a thick strip off the bottom edge. He used the cloth to tightly bind Bilbo's cut before continuing to search his hobbit for further injury.

"Why must you insist on putting yourself continually in harm's way for me, you cursed Halfling! This is the fourth time that you have done so during the span of this journey and I do not like your continual injury at my expense!"

"Thorin, please! Lower your voice. My head is pounding and you are not helping! A stop your scolding you old mothering Dwarf! I told you before, I intend for you to make it to the Lonely Mountain in one piece if I have any say in the matter!"

Thorin grumbled at the insinuation that he was a mother hen, before gently examining Bilbo's head for other injuries. On the back of the hobbits head lay a rather large goose egg that was sure to be the cause of the headache Bilbo was complaining about.

"Can you stand?" Grumbled Thorin, slight worry still gleaming in his eyes.

"Help me up" Said Bilbo thrusting a hand in the Dwarf King's direction for help.

Together they manage to get the disoriented Hobbit to his feet and keep him there with some steadying. "Why were we attacked? And where did they go?" questioned Bilbo once he had righted himself.

"They were most likely thieves. The spineless cowards ran off once they saw we were putting up a fight. Come, we should continue on to the inn, I would like for Oin to look at that bump on your head."

Bilbo frowned at Thorin's statements. The attack hadn't felt like a robbing, but more like an assassination attack. It had felt personal. He shook his head once as if to clear it of the negative thoughts before starting after Thorin who was gathering their discarded packs. '_One things for sure'_ Thought Bilbo with trepidation '_I need to get Thorin back with the company so that they may keep him safe.'_

The duo cautiously continued on their way, sticking more to the main streets where people were still milling about, rather than the smaller back alleys they had been taking as shortcuts.

One of the streets they turned down only a few blocks from the inn had what appeared to be a night festival taking place. There were a multitude of brightly colored stalls sprawled along the street, each selling different wares and food to the festival goers. There was a small street performance taking place at one end of the street, where Fire breathers blew burning spirals into the night air amid the applause of spectators and the shrieks of awestruck children.

Thorin spared a glance for his companion as they walked the festival street. Bilbo's curls were lit up by the glow of the festival lights. His eyes crinkled into laughter as his mouth crept up into a smile at the delighted screams of the children.

'_What am I going to do with you Halfing .You keep putting yourself in danger at my expense and it has led to your injury on many occasions. I cannot have you die. I won't allow it.' _Thorin's chest ached at the thought of Bilbo lying cold and still on the ground. Smiles never to grace his face again, his laughter forever silenced by death. The King's breath hitched at the thought. '_You will not die for me, Bilbo. You are much too important to the company. You are much too important to me.'_

Thorin mentally paused at that last thought. It should have been obvious to him, really. He cared for the hobbit. The very thought of his death sent Thorin's mind reeling and his chest expanding with worry, fear, and anguish. '_I am a fool for ever despising him. He proven himself again and again to me, and I have come to cherish him in such a short time. I must keep him safe, keep him alive. _

Thorin smiles gently at Bilbo as he watched his burglar smile at the antics of the fire breathers. AS Thorin watches Bilbo's smile suddenly fades and is replaced with a pained look. Thorin glanced around harshly for the person or thing that had upset the hobbit.

Thorin turned to scan the area and as he turned back towards Bilbo he saw the hobbit falter, then stumble and almost fall as if he were drunk. "Bilbo?" Thorin reached out to steady the hobbit but ended up catching him instead as his form slumped to the ground. Bilbo's breath was coming in quick, short gasps as if he had been running and couldn't catch his breath.

"Bilbo!"

The hobbit was weak in his arms, struggling to return to his feet. Thorin deftly flipped him over in the dwarf kings hold. Bilbo's face was ashen and clammy, his breath still coming in uneven gasps. The worst thing though, were his eyes, staring wide with fear up at Thorin. "What is wrong?" cried Thorin, desperate to wipe the look of fear off his halfings face. "Bilbo? Tell me what's wrong!"

Bilbo shuddered once, still staring up into Thorin's eyes fearfully before his labored breathing got the best of him and he passed out.

Thorin tightened his grip on the now dead weight that was his hobbit. What could possibly be wrong? Bilbo had no injury that he could see and there was nothing to suggest magic. But wait…the cut! The one from the thieves earlier that had to be it. Thorin shifted Bilbo's weight to one arm in order to pull away the makeshift binding on the burglars arm. The wound was raw and harsh, an angry red slash against the normal paleness of the Hobbit's arm. What was worse though was the fact that the center of the cut was oozing a noxious green pus that was mixing with the blood that still flowed freely.

'_Poison! I should have known those scum would use something so cowardly and underhanded' _snarled Thorin mentally. _'I must get him to the inn. Quickly'_

He did not gather the hobbit into his arms but instead threw him up into the Dwarf kings embrace and against his chest as he raced to the inn where the rest of the company was located.

"Oin!" Thorin shouted as he burst through the door, sparing a frantic glance around the inns common room in search of the healer. "Dwalin! Find Oin!" He then turned and sprinted up the stairs to the room he was currently claiming as his own.

He gently laid the now shivering Hobbit in the center of the bed. Bilbo's slight frame was burning up with fever and quaking with chills at the same time. His skin was pale and waxy and his eyes appeared sunken and ill. The slash on his upper arm was still oozing green puss and was now almost translucent, enough to show the starkness of the hobbits veins against his skin.

Thorin gently framed Bilbo's face with his hands "Bilbo. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Bilbo." Said Thorin, his quiet tone desperate in the oppressive silence of the room. Thorin stroked his thumbs down the Halfling's cheeks. "Bilbo. I need you to wake. Can you do that for me?"

Finally, there was some movement as Bilbo's eyes fluttered open. Blinking once, twice, before staring up at Thorin. His gaze was strange, with a foggy sheen covering his eyes. Bilbo's gaze was milky and unseeing as if he were blind.

"Bilbo?"

"Thorin? Thorin! Where- are you? I can't- find- you." Bilbo's voice was frantic and panicked, his words falling from his lips in short bursts in between shallow pants for air.

"Bilbo! Calm down! I'm right here." Thorin said, his voice somehow remaining calm and even while his mind was racing with fears. He stroked his thumbs down the hobbits cheeks once more to assure Bilbo of his presence.

"What's happening? Why can't I see you? Thorin! Why can't I see you?" The hobbit was growing more and more frantic with every passing second. His breath was coming quicker and shallower and the veins that showed through his next to translucent skin were pulsing with his increasing heart rate. Thorin had to calm Bilbo down.

Without a thought otherwise Thorin lightly tightened his grip on Bilbo's face before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, abruptly silencing the hobbits cries.

"Peace, Hobbit. You must calm, otherwise I fear you will quicken your illness."

"Thorin-" Bilbo breathed out, shallower than Thorin would have liked but at least slower.

Before either of the two could say another word the room burst into a flurry of activity as Dwalin threw open the door, hauling a questioning Oin behind him, closely followed by a worried Kili and Fili.

"What's happened this time." Demanded Oin his tone disgruntled but focused.

"We were attacked. They were of little challenge to fight off and they left us with only scratches and bumps. The most severe of which is on Bilbo's arm there." Thorin had backed away from the bed when the others had entered, and he pointed to the wound as he spoke. "I thought he was fine. Until a little while after he stumbled and his skin became hot to the touch. The wound is dripping green and I fear that he has been poisoned. I brought him to you as quickly as I was able. Now his breath is labored and his eyes are milky. It all happened very fast" As Thorin spoke Oin was checking all of the symptoms he had stated.

Just as Oin bent to peel back the blood soaked rag that still lay across Bilbo's wounded arm, the hobbit let out a piercing scream of pain and began to thrash about on the bed. "IT BURNS! OH GODS IT BURNS! THORIN! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The last part of the hobbits cries dropped off into body wrenching sobs as he scratched at his skin as if to rip away whatever ailed him.

Thorin ran to the bed to hold Bilbo's arms once he saw the hobbit leaving bloody scratches where his nails bit into his skin. "Bilbo! What has happened!?" the last part of the sentence was directed at Oin who was working frantically to hold down the flailing hobbit and check his wounds. "Dwalin! Come hold him down! Quickly, lad." Shouted Oin above the screams and sobs of his patient.

With the help of both Thorin and Dwalin holding Bilbo down, Oin was finally able to get a good look at the wound.

"This is not good lads. Fili! Fetch me a bucket of the coldest water you can and one of the hottest. and a rag! Kili you follow him and bring me my pack. Be quick. We haven't much time. GO!"

"Who did this?" this time Oin's comment was directed at Thorin, who was quietly whispering things to distract Bilbo from the pain. His screams had died down to pained whimpers and cries, as Thorin lightly gripped his wrists which were pinned to his chest.

"I don't know. They attacked us in a side street. Two of them. They wore dark clothing and the night shadows hid their faces well."

After a moment Fili and Kili burst back into the room, panting harshly, with the requested items in tow. Oin ordered Dwalin and Thorin to hold Bilbo down tightly as he washed out the wound with the hot water, making sure to scrape as much of the infection out as he could. The whole process was rather terrible for poor Bilbo as he was left to scream and cry out in pain at the ministrations of the other, until it turned out to be too much for his mind and he thankfully passed out. Eventually Oin had the wound cleaned and a thick herbal paste was spread onto it before he bound it up loosely once more.

With that done he pulled Thorin out of the room and left Fili and Kili in charge of watching the hobbit and helping him cool down the fires beneath his skin by running the cold cloths down his arms and chest.

"I'm afraid there's only so much I can do for him unless I know what poison they used." Said Oin quietly once they were out of Bilbo's earshot "He is quickly worsening. I don't know if he'll last the night, unless we can figure out which poison it is."

"We _will_ find it. He _will_ survive. I swear it." Thorin promised, rage and worry battling for dominance behind his gaze. "He has to survive."

**AN- As always apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Let me know what you think of the update! **


End file.
